In accommodating a stratified charge two-cycle engine, different approaches carburetor design have been taken to separate an air-fuel mixture intake from an air intake. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,204, a plastic separator plate is inserted into the venturi of a single bore carburetor. The plate is intended to facilitate the separation of the air-fuel mixture staying on one side of the throttle valve and air only on the other side during wide-open throttle operation of a stratified charge two stroke engine. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,991, the bore of a single bore carburetor is divided into separate passages.
It is desirable to provide systems and methods that facilitate the separation of the air-fuel mixture intake from the air intake for operation of a stratified charge two stroke engine without the need for a separate separator plate or complex die casting to cast a fixed separator to split the bore in a carburetor body.